Archive:2011/04/04
16:17 16:17 16:17 16:18 Heroi Krane (kris159): *is in that Teredona meeting room I was in yesterday* 16:18 16:18 Heroi Krane (kris159): *the room has a bigger table* 16:18 Bly (bly1234): *exits the Excalibur* 16:18 Heroi Krane (kris159): *has already called all ADL, CC and AIL civs to meet here* 16:19 Heroi Krane (kris159): (I'll do AIL and CC) 16:19 Bly (bly1234): *the Bion Federation Drones have begun work on a dock for the Excalibur* 16:19 Heroi Krane (kris159): *ships begin exiting forms of FTL space* 16:19 Bly (bly1234): *walks into our construction zone, there's only metal beams and frameworks done* 16:20 Bly (bly1234): *The BDN Pride of Prime City arrives over Teredona* 16:20 Heroi Krane (kris159): *they are again AutoCommed to dock with an ITTS, and to enter an AutoBeam room* 16:20 Heroi Krane (kris159): *The Fzanti is the first to arrive* 16:20 Heroi Krane (kris159): Hello. 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kao Si: Greetings. 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, take a seat. 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): *is standing where people will be beamed to* 16:21 Bly (bly1234): *Will not be attending* 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): (why?) 16:21 Bly (bly1234): (I am much to busy) 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): (As in, your character?) 16:21 Bly (bly1234): (You) 16:21 Bly (bly1234): (Yes*) 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!) 16:21 Bly (bly1234): (I'll be doing the ADL civs) 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): (oh) 16:21 Heroi Krane (kris159): (Ok) 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): *The Hydephiilan and Techian leaders arrive* 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): Supreme Chancellor, National Leader, welcome. 16:22 Bly (bly1234): *The Kandan Republic Ambassador arrives* 16:22 Bly (bly1234): Kias Maon: Hello. 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): *points them to their seat* 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): Good afternoon. 16:22 Bly (bly1234): Isn't it morning? 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): it is afternoon on this part of Teredona. 16:22 Bly (bly1234): Oh I see. 16:22 Bly (bly1234): Kias Maon:* 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): *points to seat* 16:22 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, be seated. 16:22 Bly (bly1234): Kias: Ty. 16:23 Bly (bly1234): Hyan Fi: *arrives next* 16:23 Bly (bly1234): Hyan Fi: Good day to you. 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): Greetings. 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, take a seat. 16:23 Bly (bly1234): Fi: Certainly 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): *Launo Carna (Andur) arrives* 16:23 Bly (bly1234): (The Andur Empire is still my ally) 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): Good day, Ambassador. 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): *thinks:* Gosh, I'm running out of greetings! 16:23 Bly (bly1234): (The Andur Empire is torn between the ADL and the CC) 16:23 Heroi Krane (kris159): (oh, right) 16:24 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: *Beams down* 16:24 Bly (bly1234): *The other ADL Ambassadors beam down, including Jax Nano* 16:24 Heroi Krane (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/index.php?title=Capita_Council&oldid=14046 16:24 Heroi Krane (kris159): (list of Reps) 16:25 Bly (bly1234): *He has brought his seat....-my- seat, with him* 16:25 Bly (bly1234): (I have them all on the ADL page) 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): *Jax's planned seat disappears* 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): (oh) 16:25 Bly (bly1234): Nano: Good day. 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): Indeed 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, be seated. 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): Is that-- *Lisianti arrives* 16:25 Bly (bly1234): *THEY ALL SIT LOL* 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): *Kada arrives* 16:25 Heroi Krane (kris159): Oh. 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, all be seated. 16:26 Bly (bly1234): *The Bion Federation arrives* 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): Welcome to Teredona. 16:26 Bly (bly1234): Bion Rep: D=< *to Krane* 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, be seated. 16:26 Bly (bly1234): *She sits at her seat* 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): I'm assuming that's everybody. 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): *looks for any empty seats* 16:26 Heroi Krane (kris159): *sees none from the CC or AIL* 16:26 Bly (bly1234): *or the ADL* 16:27 Heroi Krane (kris159): Good. 16:27 Heroi Krane (kris159): *seats myself* 16:27 Bly (bly1234): *Ambassador Long, representing BlyDonia sits down* 16:27 Bly (bly1234): *or BlyDonian Exile* 16:27 Bly (bly1234): *will just call them Exile* 16:27 Bly (bly1234): Ambassador Long: Good afternoon everyone! 16:27 Heroi Krane (kris159): I've brung you all successfully - which is suprising - here to help simmer hostilities. 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cool, should I say. 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): Meh, I'll stop refering to temperature now. 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): Now. 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): Does the ADL have a representative? 16:28 Bly (bly1234): Jax: Indeed. 16:28 Bly (bly1234): Jax: It is me. 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): *The ADL are sat along one side of the table, and the AIL down another* 16:28 Heroi Krane (kris159): *what little remaining neutral members in the CC sit at the end* 16:29 Bly (bly1234): (That's the Bion, Hideafelling, BlyDonia, and you) 16:29 Heroi Krane (kris159): Are you prepared to give a justification to the ADL's creation? 16:29 Bly (bly1234): (Exile BlyDonia*) 16:29 Heroi Krane (kris159): *is on my own side* 16:29 Bly (bly1234): Jax: Indeed, I am. 16:29 Heroi Krane (kris159): *it's a rectangular table* 16:29 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, do so. 16:29 Bly (bly1234): Jax: Following the Yinto Crisis, we feel that the TEC and the actions of the AIL have become to unregulated. 16:30 Bly (bly1234): The TEC was able to bully our government into signing a treaty with the Jankan's. 16:30 Heroi Krane (kris159): Fzanti: The AIL had no part in that dispute. 16:30 Bly (bly1234): One that would return a planet that has been ours for a year almost. 16:30 Jax Nano (bly1234): Oh, but you did. 16:30 Jax Nano (bly1234): The TEC was helping out its fellow AIL member 16:30 Jax Nano (bly1234): The Jankan Empire. 16:31 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I do not act on behalf of the AIL. 16:31 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: If I do, you will know because there will be direct AIL involvement. 16:31 Jax Nano (bly1234): It is of no matter. 16:31 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Why not? 16:31 Jax Nano (bly1234): What is the purpose of a League? 16:31 Jax Nano (bly1234): A league of Imperial Nations. 16:32 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: To better each other's economies. 16:32 Jax Nano (bly1234): That is what we had the now defunct Capita Council for. 16:32 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: They are defunct because of your blind hatred. 16:33 Heroi Krane (kris159): They are not defunt. 16:33 Jax Nano (bly1234): It is defunct because we, the democratic nations, are uniting against your tyranical rule. 16:33 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Tyranical? 16:33 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Techia is the most democratic nation in the galaxy! 16:34 Jax Nano (bly1234): I beg to differ. 16:34 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: If you're refering to our empire, I have plans to dissolve that in to our main nation. 16:34 Jax Nano (bly1234): I'm sure. 16:34 Jax Nano (bly1234): When would that be? 16:35 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I apologize for not being able to do so in the first month of my being in power, only convincing the senators takes quite a long time. 16:35 Jax Nano (bly1234): Indeed. 16:36 Jax Nano (bly1234): Senators that do not wish to be democratic. 16:36 Jax Nano (bly1234): And I'm not just refering to you civilization. 16:36 Jax Nano (bly1234): I'm referring to the ones with "Empire" in their names. 16:36 Heroi Krane (kris159): Fzanti: Your definition of an Empire is clearly different to ours. 16:37 Jax Nano (bly1234): Explain yours. 16:37 Heroi Krane (kris159): Fzanti: A nation ruled by an Emperor or Empress. 16:37 Heroi Krane (kris159): Fzanti: One can be both democratic and imperial, liberal and imperial, fair and imperial. 16:37 Jax Nano (bly1234): Precisely. 16:37 Jax Nano (bly1234): Ruled by an Emperor. 16:37 Jax Nano (bly1234): Or Empress. 16:38 Jax Nano (bly1234): Not ruled by democratically elected leaders.' 16:38 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: Our senate elects an emperor every 8 years. 16:39 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: That's not what's important. 16:39 Jax Nano (bly1234): What is? 16:39 Jax Nano (bly1234): And your Senate might 16:39 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: Your league has an expressed intent of militarism. 16:39 Jax Nano (bly1234): But what about the others. 16:39 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: Indeed We do! So that the massacure of Yinto doesn't happen to other democractic civilizations! 16:40 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: *Angry* Massacre? We targetted administrative and military targets only! 16:40 Heroi Krane (kris159): Please, remain calm. 16:40 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: My apologies. 16:40 16:41 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: You targeted administrative buildings, yes! 16:41 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: The attack on Lunor was brought on by BlyDonia's attack on Janka. 16:41 Jax Nano (bly1234): That was about eight month prior! 16:41 Jax Nano (bly1234): And it was provoked by the Jankan Empire 16:41 Jax Nano (bly1234): In fact, the Jankan's initiated 16:42 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: A more fair treaty was needed. 16:42 Jax Nano (bly1234): A more fair treaty? 16:42 Jax Nano (bly1234): They started it? 16:42 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: We were effectively neutralizing the treaty imposed on Janka. 16:42 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: And you get a fairer treaty by murdering our citizens>! 16:43 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Our ships in command of my former leader bombarded the planet for an hour, then stayed stagnant for another 5 hours. 16:43 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: If we wanted to murder citizens, we would've 16:43 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: You did! 16:43 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: Almost fifty innocent civilians lost! 16:43 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: Not counting the military and the administrative members! 16:43 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Well I apologize for those losses. 16:44 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Military and government officials are not classed as citizens. 16:44 Jax Nano (bly1234): *Ambassador Long drops his pen by accident* 16:44 Heroi Krane (kris159): Golly. 16:44 Jax Nano (bly1234): Long: Oh fiddlesticks, I lost my pen. 16:44 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!) 16:44 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: The Government Officials are elected by the people! 16:44 Heroi Krane (kris159): They are still technically not classed as citizens. 16:44 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: They aren't soldiers. 16:45 Jax Nano (bly1234): Lunor Rep: Some are teachers, doctors, are they government officials? 16:45 Jax Nano (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Talorus_Long ) 16:45 Heroi Krane (kris159): Many senators in our government are elected citizens, but are no longer citizens. 16:45 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: We payed repirations for both infastructure and loss of life. 16:45 Heroi Krane (kris159): (loL) 16:45 Jax Nano (bly1234): Our point is clear. 16:45 Jax Nano (bly1234): How long until something like this occurs elsewher? 16:46 Jax Nano (bly1234): What if the Kada Empire wants reperations from another civilization for a war? 16:46 Jax Nano (bly1234): They'll send the AIL and the TEC to get a fair treaty. 16:46 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: The AIL's intention is to protect. 16:46 Jax Nano (bly1234): Protect what? 16:46 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: We do not order civilizations to attack others, they may do that on their own. 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): And it will benefit you. 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): (is the Jankan lady here?) 16:47 Heroi Krane (kris159): Kada: if anti-Imperialism ceases, I shall move for the AIL to become open to non-Imperial civilizations. 16:47 Heroi Krane (kris159): (no) 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): (Why?) 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): (Isn't she AIL?) 16:47 Heroi Krane (kris159): (This is to cool tentions between ADL and AIL) 16:47 Heroi Krane (kris159): (They are--) 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): (Whatever, they don't even count. She doesn't even have a page.) 16:47 Heroi Krane (kris159): (oh wait, yes she is) 16:47 Jax Nano (bly1234): (neither does her civ) 16:48 Heroi Krane (kris159): (She's in the AIL) 16:48 Heroi Krane (kris159): (She's here) 16:48 Jax Nano (bly1234): And you, Empress Fish. 16:48 Jax Nano (bly1234): Manta* 16:48 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!) 16:48 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: So what? 16:48 Jax Nano (bly1234): That treaty that the former leader signed is out of effect. 16:48 Jax Nano (bly1234): You will not be receiving an inch of soil on Nakar IV. 16:48 Jax Nano (bly1234): (You may take a centimeter, if you like though) 16:48 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: If one of your civilizations, -one-, in the ADL attacked me, I would not blame the ADL. 16:49 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 16:49 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: This is unacceptable. 16:49 Jax Nano (bly1234): Your face is unacceptable 16:49 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: You signed a treaty. 16:49 Jax Nano (bly1234): Correction 16:49 Jax Nano (bly1234): The Former President signed a treaty. 16:50 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: The former president was elected by the people. 16:50 Jax Nano (bly1234): No he wasn't. 16:50 Jax Nano (bly1234): The Former President was a permenant leader. 16:50 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: He signed on behalf of his nation, not his administration. 16:50 Jax Nano (bly1234): Adored by his people, but not effective against your type. 16:51 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I require a recess. 16:51 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: As do I. 16:51 Heroi Krane (kris159): Very well. 16:51 Jax Nano (bly1234): (Krane: Let's all go play on the slide then!) 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): We shall remeet in 20 minutes. 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): You all have quarters assigned to you. 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): *pads pop out from the table for everyone* 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): *stands* 16:52 Jax Nano (bly1234): *leaves* 16:52 Jax Nano (bly1234): Long: Ambassador Krane! 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): *everyone else leaves* 16:52 Heroi Krane (kris159): Yes? 16:52 Talorus Long (bly1234): Hello! 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): 'Day. 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): I didn't get a chance to say hello! 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): But I just did! 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): Oh. 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): *he giggles* 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): Ok. 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): ... 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): ... 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): Goodbye. 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): See you when negociations resume! 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): Indeed. 16:53 Heroi Krane (kris159): *walks off* 16:53 Talorus Long (bly1234): *he sits at his assaigned chair, waiting* 16:54 Heroi Krane (kris159): *Manta approaches Cartunas* 16:54 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: National Leader? 16:54 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas; Yes? 16:54 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: What will we do? 16:54 Heroi Krane (kris159): *WHOA TWO GIRLS HAVING A CONVO!* 16:54 Talorus Long (bly1234): (Cartunas is a girl!?) 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): *one is standing each side of Cartunas' quarters* 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): (yes) 16:55 Talorus Long (bly1234): (Why didn't you say so?!) 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): (I swear I made that clear int he Nakar IV treaty) 16:55 Talorus Long (bly1234): (Bly would have had sex with her during the Nakar treaty) 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: hmmm... 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 16:55 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Well we cannot intervene militaristically, or else war will break out. 16:56 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: I'm confident we will prevail. 16:56 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I cannot be so sure, but I think we can. 16:56 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: however, that's not what I had in mind. 16:56 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: for the moment we should just denounce. 16:57 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Cancelling it wasn't disallowed. 16:57 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: Perhaps we should've made articles... 16:57 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!) 16:57 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: indeed... 16:57 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: Perhaps you could force a treaty again. 16:58 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: ...No, that will just lead to war. 16:58 Heroi Krane (kris159): (We remeet at Nexthour:12) 16:58 Talorus Long (bly1234): *is secretly there, trying to film this hoping for a sexual encounter* 16:59 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 16:59 Bly (bly1234): Bly* 16:59 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: Then what can I do? 16:59 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: ...Maybe we could... 16:59 Bly (bly1234): *Whispers* Get on your knees! 16:59 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: ...Get on our kn-- what? 16:59 Bly (bly1234): *Runs off* 16:59 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: ... 17:00 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: ... 17:00 Bly (bly1234): ... 17:00 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: I heard the discussion of the treaty concluding the Yinto Crisis. 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: Gratus used a lot of discrete threatening, and it worked. 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: The situation is different. 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: We can not risk a war at all here. 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I say we wait it out. 17:01 Bly (bly1234): *Nano and Kalori are conferencing* 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Once the ADL calms down, we could... 17:01 Heroi Krane (kris159): (Kalori?) 17:02 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lunor!) 17:02 Bly (bly1234): (Indeed) 17:02 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: This is dangerous. 17:02 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: Once the ADL is calmed down and hopefully dissolved back in to the CDC, and the AIL becomes open to non-Imperial parties, we should request it back then. 17:02 Heroi Krane (kris159): CC* 17:03 Bly (bly1234): Nano: Everything is proceeding normally. 17:03 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: i'm consdering joining the CC. 17:03 Bly (bly1234): Nano: They won't dare risk another war. 17:03 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: How can you be sure? They almost drove us to war during the Yinto Massacure. 17:03 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: I wouldn't, it will make the CC seem like more of an AIL-aligned coalition. 17:03 Heroi Krane (kris159): Cartunas: We need as much neutral forces in the CC as possible at this time. 17:04 Heroi Krane (kris159): (Crisis!) 17:04 Heroi Krane (kris159): (plus, there's no U) 17:04 Bly (bly1234): Nano: Because they know we are angry. They know we'll respond the moment they even touch one of our ships with a finger. 17:04 Heroi Krane (kris159): (it's just Massacre) 17:04 Bly (bly1234): (Oh) 17:04 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: But, Mr. President, we certainly cannot risk another war. 17:04 Bly (bly1234): Nano: I am prepared. Our combined fleets can overcome the Techia. The other nations will be a simple joke. 17:05 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: Ok. 17:05 Heroi Krane (kris159): Manta: thankyou. *walks off* 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: Indeed. 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Hm. 17:05 Heroi Krane (kris159): *Cartunas turns round in to her room, and the door closes down* 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Nano: What was that? 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: Sounds like someone just hmed. 17:05 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!0 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Kalori: We should go. 17:05 Bly (bly1234): Nano: Indeed. 17:05 Bly (bly1234): *They leave* 17:06 Heroi Krane (kris159): (*Gammeta is now the only member to be a founding, running and current member of the CC*) 17:07 Bly (bly1234): (lol) 17:07 Bly (bly1234): (wait no!) 17:07 Bly (bly1234): (Fzanti) 17:07 Heroi Krane (kris159): (they left) 17:07 Bly (bly1234): (They're in the CC) 17:08 Bly (bly1234): (They never left) 17:08 Heroi Krane (kris159): (All left excpect Drakonia, BlyDonia and Gammeta by May 21st.) 17:08 Bly (bly1234): (They didn't leave, they were just...taken over) 17:08 Heroi Krane (kris159): (except*) 17:08 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 17:08 Bly (bly1234): Long: Waits* 17:08 Heroi Krane (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Capita_Council#2010.2F05.2F21 17:08 Bly (bly1234): Long: I wish they'd hurry back!' 17:08 Heroi Krane (kris159): (4 mins) 17:09 Bly (bly1234): Long: They're really taking this twenty minutes seriously! 17:09 Bly (bly1234): *he drops his second pen* 17:09 Bly (bly1234): Oh suger! 17:09 Heroi Krane (kris159): (gar...) 17:09 Bly (bly1234): (Whatever) 17:09 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol) 17:10 Bly (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Tudian_Theocracy 17:10 Heroi Krane (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tudian_Theocracy 17:10 Bly (bly1234): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tudian_Theocracy 17:11 Heroi Krane (kris159): Announcer: Recalling all leaders and ambassadors to the meeting room. 17:12 Heroi Krane (kris159): *everyone begins to the meeting room* 17:12 Bly (bly1234): Long: *Drops third pen* 17:12 Bly (bly1234): Long: Oh fudge! This isn't even funny anymore! 17:12 Heroi Krane (kris159): (lol!) 17:12 Heroi Krane (kris159): *they all are seated* 17:12 Bly (bly1234): *A few of the Ambassadors give Long a confused look* 17:13 Heroi Krane (kris159): I have a proposal to make. 17:13 Heroi Krane (kris159): Rather, more than one. 17:14 Bly (bly1234): Long: I propose better pen holders. 17:14 Heroi Krane (kris159): Done. 17:14 Heroi Krane (kris159): First, 17:15 Heroi Krane (kris159): the removal of any all and articles from the Treaty of BlyDonia or any other treaties involved with the ADL that allows the intervention of regulation of AIL activities militairstically... 17:15 Heroi Krane (kris159): As to avoid any hostilities by directly denouncing in some form. 17:16 Bly (bly1234): Jax: Can we have another recess? 17:16 Bly (bly1234): (I g2g for 30 minutes) 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): And secondly, a big neutrality pact involving all nations that says if any independant party in the AIL or ADL attacks a single or less than alls member of the ADL and AIl respectively, the war will be neutral. 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): *did't say that* 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): Yes. 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): Extending reccess 40 minutes. 17:16 Bly (bly1234): Thank you. 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): Sorry about that, 17:16 Bly (bly1234): (Afk) 17:16 Heroi Krane (kris159): (ok) 18:25 18:25 18:31 18:31 Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog of 2011 Category:Chatlog of 2011/04